Guyler
Guyler is a minor character in Clarence. He is usually seen as a background character, and so far hasn't spoken in the series, .In the "Pilot" he is shown getting one like everyone.In "Fun Dungeon Face Off "he is Shown runnning around and having fun.In "Money Broom Wizard Clarence" tries to help Guyler get some tickets but Clarence Wasted his coin on Money Broom so he tries to slip his hand in and get a ball but that fails so he gets a basket ball and tries to hit but it bounces off and hit Money Broom. In "Lost In The Super Market" he is walking home.In "Clarence Millions he is shown Trading Clarence Dollars to gabbie, Later when everyone is fighting for Clarence Dollars He gets punched by Gabbie who he traded with before.In "Honk he is shown playing a horn with the rest of the kids and Sumo says "Everyone was playing a horn! Even that weired kid that doesn't talk!" so hasn't spoken on camera and on camera. In "Zoo" He is just looking at the animals. Appearance Guyler is a boy with pale skin, a long neck, a big round nose, and hair similar to Clarence (except paler). He has a green turtle-neck covering his neck and his mouth. He also has brown pants connected to his shoes. Episode Appearances *"Pilot" (minor) *"Fun Dungeon Face Off" (cameo) *"Money Broom Wizard" *Lost in the Supermarket *"Clarence's Millions" *"Honk" *"Zoo" *Puddle Eyes *Dream Boat *Slumber Party *Average Jeff *The Forgotten *Pilot Expansion *Rough Riders Elemantary Gallery Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|First row, 7th kid. ClarencePilot5.PNG ClarencePilot1.PNG Clarence's Millions 003.png|Part of Guyler's nose is missing. Tumblr n50lbq0tW21tzscwlo1 500.jpg|Guyler fighting Gabbie. Movie's done, class.png|Guyler at his desk. Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h11m49s181.png|Guyler at the ball pit Clarence's Millions 185.png|Guyler looking at the taffy card There he is....png A room full of bad boys.png Fghj.png Clarence's Millions 150.png Clarence's Millions 173.png Someone give that guy a fish.png|Guyler next to Sumo Clarence's Millions 156.png Who needs Clarence dollers.png Happy little percy.png Say ah.png I'm invited! Yes!.png Clarence's Millions 099.png Clarence's Millions 065.png Clarence's Millions 066.png Percy give some of his sandwich to Breen.png|Guyler watching Breen eat a penut butter sandwhich. Horn party.png Safe image.php122.jpg Safe image.jpg JeffWriting.png|Guyler sitting next to Darlie. S01E05 - Kids Greeding Over Clarence Dollar (10).png Clarenceclass.png Here you go, sumo.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h11m47s160.png|Guyler blinking Clarence's Millions 012.png Clarence's Millions 160.png Clarence's Millions 141.png ClarencePilotPhoto2.PNG Vlcsnap-2014-06-27-22h09m32s243.png Clarence's Millions 088.png Clarence's Millions 175.png Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo1 250.jpg Horn Party!!.png Clarence's Millions 008.png|Part of Guyler's body. 20140901 zoo.jpg 20140901_money.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h27m03s201.png Clarence's Millions 149.png Iuga.jpg 092914.jpg Let have a roit!!!.png 01176398.png Bad Boys Laughing.png Slumber_Party_episode_-_numero_009.png Clarence_episode_-_Dream_Boat_-_number 5.png Guyler2.png Woah i got a envelope.png Clarence and Guyler.png Yo, Jeff! Look what we got!.png 8541122113332.png Everyone looking at Clarence.png 000077466444990.png One for you and for you.png 88132112564435.png Trivia *He has 6 buddy stars as seen in Clarence's Millions. * His mother look like him as she also has a long neck and her shirt covering their mouth. *He has a brown backpack as seen in Clarence's Millions Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Characters